Starry Eyed Surprise
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Serenity threw her hands up in the air and moved to the music. She was completely unaware of cobalt blue eyes staring at her from across the crowd." Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello all! Tis moi again! I decided to do another fic. After I finished my last one I was uber sad. :-( So I decided to do this one! ^^ After I listened to Rough Landing Holly I was inspired. This is just randomness so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ivorytears does not nor will ever own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yellowcard's Rough Landing Holly.**

**Starry Eyed Surprise**

The music was blaring through the speakers and Serenity was singing herself hoarse, along with the thousands of other fans at this sweet A concert. Joey had bought her tickets for her twentieth birthday and she absolutely loved it. She glanced over and saw him and Tea dancing with Tristan and Mai.

Serenity threw her hands up in the air and moved to the music. She was completely unaware of cobalt blue eyes staring at her from across the crowd.

He had been watching her for only a few moments. Something about her was familiar and kept tugging at an unused part of his brain. He shook his head and went back to the band onstage.

Serenity laughed out loud. She was having a wonderful time. She felt so free. Joey had told her he wouldn't bother her unless she needed him. She had thanked him gratefully.

There was a short pause before the next song started up and she took her time to scan the crowd. She was startled to see someone looking at her. _I think he's one of Joey's old schoolmates. _For the life of her she couldn't think of his name. Serenity mentally shrugged and turned away from his gaze.

_Damn she caught me staring._ He pursed his lips. _Why can't I remember who she is? Why do I even care?_ He tried to pay attention to the people around him, but kept going back to the red head. She was pretty, with a slim physique and long, beautiful hair. If Seto Kaiba didn't know any better, he'd say he was smitten.

The band started their next set of songs and Seto's thoughts were drowned out. As the concert moved at a considerable pace, he made his way through the crowd so as to be next to the girl he had been infatuated with for the past half hour. She hadn't noticed him and kept dancing and randomly shouting out the lyrics.

He grinned. She was charming in her own little way. She had cute features and pouty lips. _All the better to kiss you with my dear.._ As she swayed to the music, Kaiba bent down next to her ear.

"Hey."

Serenity whirled around, hazel eyes wide. She saw the brown haired guy who was staring at her earlier and blushed.

"Hey.."

His grin seemed to widen. _Yes, all the better to kiss you senseless with my dear.._

"I noticed you and thought you could use a little company, that is if you don't mind?"

She shrugged, "Suite yourself. My name's Serenity, what's yours?"

"Seto."

She nodded turning back to the music. Seto watched her for a moment. She closed her eyes and started to sway to the beat. She was utterly delectable. _I feel like the cat after the canary._ He chuckled. Serenity cracked an eye open and looked over at him.

"You laughing at me?"

He grinned over at her, "No."

She smiled, "Mm hm. Well I find that hard to believe Seto."

"Well believe it, Serenity," he purred her name.

She blushed hotly. _Is he hitting on me?_

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"So you here with anyone?"

"No, and yourself?'

He shook his head, "No."

"Ah."

They were quiet for a few minutes just watching the concert. The band played one of their slower songs.

He bowed to her, "Would you care to dance?"

She blushed again, "Um, sure."

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. They started to move in sync with the rhythm.

"So Seto, do you normally hit on women at concerts or is this your first?" she grinned.

He laughed, "You would happen to be the first."

_Ok, he's damn sexy, especially when he laughs._ She smiled.

"Do you normally entice men at concerts or is this your first as well?"

_He found her enticing?_

She smirked "Yes, even though I never thought myself to be enticing."

_She's one helluva sexy minx when she smirks._

"I bet," he grinned.

She laughed, "You're very odd."

"Why thank you."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing again.

_Another sexy trait.. even if I should be the one doing the biting._

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Have we met before? For some strange reason it feels like I've seen you somewhere.."

His brow furrowed.

_How endearing!_ She smiled.

"I know what you mean, I can't place it either," he smirked at her, "maybe it's de ja vu?"

"Maybe," she laughed.

The slow song ended and they pulled away from each other. Seto grabbed her hand and placed a faint kiss on the back. She blushed for the umpteenth time that night.

"After all this would you like to grab a coffee?"

She bit her lip as she thought it over.

"Sure, it won't hurt," she flashed him a smile.

"Splendid," he smirked.

* * *

After the concert was finished, Serenity and Seto walked a few blocks over to a quaint little mom and pop diner. They sat at a booth and ordered one coffee and one hot tea. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, ears still ringing from the loudness of earlier that night.

"So do you go to college, have a job..?"

"Finished college, and yes," Seto smirked, "I have a job."

Serenity smiled and eyed him oddly, "Ookay."

"What about you?"

"College. I'm going to be a history professor."

The waiter brought over their orders and left the tab. After she had left, Seto turned back to Serenity who was gently sipping her tea. He took in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"History professor, that's interesting. What made you want to do that?'

"I don't really know. I've always liked it, just seemed a smart thing to do," she laughed.

He smiled.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"One, a younger brother."

"Oh, that's nice. I have an older brother, he's insufferable sometimes but I still love him," she grinned.

"I know what you mean. Mokuba can be infuriating, but he's a good kid."

"Yeah, Joey's very overbearing, but he has his days like well tonight for instance. He actually bought me tickets for a concert and wasn't breathing down my neck."

_Joey.. why does that sound familiar? Eh, no matter._

"So what exactly do you do?"

"I own Kaiba Corp," he shrugged.

Her jaw dropped, "You're Seto Kaiba?"

He smirked, "The one and only."

"Wow," she slumped back in her seat, "Joey would kill me if he knew I was talking to you."

Then the little light bulb in Seto Kaiba's mind went off.

"Joey Wheeler?"

She nodded. _Great, I meet a guy who's smoking hot and we totally hit it off and Joey ruins it without even being here. Way to open your big mouth Serenity!! _

He started to laugh. It was soft at first then built itself up until he was holding onto the table to stay upright.

"What? What's so funny?"

He caught his breath and grinned at her, "Just thought I'd never be caught fraternizing with the enemy."

She rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, "So I'm the enemy?"

"Yep. Your plan of seduction worked," he winked.

She blushed, "You're looney."

His phone started ringing.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? It's my brother."

"Of course."

He rose from the booth and walked towards the restrooms. She placed her chin in the palms of her hands. _He isn't half as bad as Joey makes him out to be. He doesn't even seem to mind I'm related to Joey._ She smiled. _He's really.. sweet._ She saw him walking back and pulled herself from her musings.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to cut this a little short. Mokuba is worried I won't come home 'til late then sleep in and forget to take him to the park," he smiled.

She laughed, "Oh that's perfectly fine. If I'm not home around two, Joey blows a gasket."

He paid for their drinks and then held his arm out for her.

"Oh thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

Seto walked her to her and Joey's apartment. He led her up to the front door.

"I hoped you enjoyed tonight."

She smiled, "I did, we'll have to repeat this again."

"We most certainly will," he grinned, "how about tomorrow around seven?'

She bit her lip then smiled, "Sure, that sounds good."

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Before she had a chance to pull away Seto pressed his lips to hers and cradled her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The lock being undone on the other side of the door is what pulled them apart.

He grinned wolfishly at her as she blushed.

"Yes well I had a pleasant time with you Seto."

"And I too Serenity," he bent down and whispered in her ear, "you taste utterly delightful."

He pulled back and gave her a slight bow, as she blushed even deeper. A disheveled Joey opened the door as Seto slipped away.

"'Ren is that you?" he gazed down the hallway, "and who was 'dat?"

"Oh no one, just a nice guy who walked me home," she walked into the apartment.

"I bet," he mumbled.

"I'm going to bed Joey, goodnight," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night little sis."

They both headed to their respective bedrooms. As Serenity lay down for the night a small smile was playing on her lips. She rolled over onto her side.

She sighed dreamily, "Seto.."

**Author's Note:**** So I don't know if I'm going to make this a one shot or if I should continue on. I personally like how it turned out, but I don't know if it should continue. Anywho, please read and review! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Wow I didn't expect so many people to actually read this story. (lol) So thanks to everyone who did and cookies to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! :-) Anywho, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and keep reading. **

**Disclaimer: Ivory Tears does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may be used within this story.**

**Part II**

Serenity went through the tedious task of getting through the day. It seems like whenever something exciting is going to happen the day seems to drag by at a snail's pace or so she thought. After classes were over she headed home, eager to start getting ready for that night. She dug through her closet, clothes flying everywhere until she stood there glaring at nothing with her hands on her hips.

"Why is it I never have anything nice to wear?" she huffed.

She spun around and grabbed her cell phone off of her dresser. She scrolled down to Mai's number and hit call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mai, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing too important," laughed Mai, "how about yourself?"

"Well I have a date tonight and I was wondering—"

"Say no more, I'll be over in a minute."

And with that Mai hung up the phone.

Serenity stared at the blank screen, "Wow that was easy."

A half hour later, one Mai Valentine was standing in the middle of Serenity's room with a huge suitcase.

"Now hun," she rubbed her hands, "what time is your mystery man going to be here?"

"Seven."

"Ok," she nodded, "we've got plenty of time."

She opened up her suitcase and grinned at Serenity, "Let's get this started."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his home office going through applicant's job forms. He sighed, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. A knock came from the door.

"Come in."

Mokuba walked into the room, "Hey nii-sama, what'cha up to?"

He sat in a chair across from the desk.

Seto gave him a tired smile, "Paper work."

Mokuba leaned over and inspected the pile, "Fun."

"You know it. Is there something I can do for you kiddo?"

Mokuba scrunched up his nose at the word 'kiddo'.

"You asked me to remind you about tonight, just in case you were swamped and forgot."

Seto grinned, "Ah yes. Thanks Mokie-chan."

Mokuba groaned, "You know I hate that."

"You don't complain when your girlfriend calls you that," laughed Seto.

He blushed darkly, "Shut up."

Seto stood up and walked to the door with Mokuba following.

"Who're you going on a date with?"

Seto turned and faced his younger brother.

"Serenity Wheeler."

Mokuba's mouth made a perfect 'O' and his eyebrows rose up into his hairline.

"For real? You know that's Joey's sister right?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Your point is?"

"I know that Joey doesn't really like you and I figured you still didn't like him," shrugged Mokuba.

Seto frowned thoughtfully, "After graduating and being away from everything and everyone I've put things in a different perspective."

"So I no longer have a grudge against Yugi or any of his friends. That's not to say I'm going to cheer from the sidelines and weave daisy chains with them."

Mokuba laughed and shook his head, "Sometimes nii-sama, you can be so weird."

Seto grinned and ruffled his hair, "Just remember it runs in the family kiddo."

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around and Seto was standing outside Joey and Serenity's apartment knocking on the door. And of course Joey was going to answer it so he could 'interrogate' Serenity's mystery date. Wasn't he surprised when lo and behold it was none other than 'money bags'.

"Kaiba," he growled, "what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Serenity."

"Oh hell no you're not. My sister is not leaving—"

Serenity rushed out of her room, kissed Joey on the cheek and grabbed Seto's hand pulling him out of the door and down the hallway.

"Bye Joey!"

"You better have her back by midnight! Midnight you hear me!"

Mai walked out of Serenity's bedroom and stood next to Joey.

"I don't see why you don't like him. He's good for her."

Joey snorted, "More like not good enough."

Mai rolled her eyes, "You're such a drama queen."

"Me? I don't think so and besides," he poked her arm, "you're the drama queen around here."

Mai laughed, "Oh Joey.. c'mon let's watch a movie. I heard Ninja Assassin comes on tonight and I know how much you love kung fu movies."

Joey closed the door and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Mai you're lucky you're so pretty.

He walked on into the living room and left a blushing Mai in his wake.

* * *

As they reached the outside of the apartment building Serenity slowed down.

"Sorry about all that," she blushed, "Joey can be a bit over protective."

Seto grinned, "Quite alright. It's nice to know he hasn't forgotten me."

She laughed and shook her head. He led her over to his car and opened the passenger side door.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly.

He bowed his head, "You're welcome."

Seto walked around to the other side and climbed into the car.

As they were pulling away from the apartment complex, Serenity turned to face him.

"Where exactly do you have in mind?"

Seto grinned, glancing over at her, "You'll see. I believe you'll like it."

She smiled and turned back to gaze out the window. Twenty minutes passed by with idle chitchat. Seto turned into a quaint little restaurant. He parked and the two got out of the car. He led her to the door and held it open.

"Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

Dinner passed by pleasantly. Serenity was thoroughly enjoying herself. _He's so different_, she thought. _So unlike any other guy I've went out with. _She mentally sighed. _I so hope this goes well!_

Seto was gazing at her as she was lost in thought. He smiled a little. _Usually I can't get my date to shut up. All they care about is image or money.. this is nice._

He cleared his throat and pulled her out of her reverie.

She blushed, "Sorry."

"That's quite alright. I do it too sometimes," he laughed.

He waved the waiter over, paid for the meal, and the two left. As they were walking to the car, Serenity noticed a small park next to the restaurant.

She bit her lip and looked over at Seto shyly, "Would you like to take a walk?"

He looked over at the park then back at her, "I don't see why not."

She smiled brightly. As they were walking, he tentatively reached out and held her hand. Serenity blushed and squeezed his hand, a gesture she hoped conveyed that she didn't mind. A park bench underneath a pavilion loomed ahead and Seto led her over to it. She looked at him quizzically.

"I thought we might talk," he smiled.

She nodded, "That would be nice."

They sat next to each other, looking out over the path. Small moths were fluttering near the lampposts trailing along the walkway.

"It's really peaceful out tonight," Serenity sighed.

"It is. You know Serenity I have had a pleasant time with you."

She looked over at him and found him studying her. She blushed.

"I've had a pleasant time with you as well," she smiled, "you're a really great guy Mr. Seto Kaiba."

He grinned, "I'm glad I'm not the only one to think so."

She laughed, "Are you always so conceited?"

"Always," he winked.

She rolled her eyes, "How did I see that coming?"

"Maybe you can read minds?"

"Psh, I wish. I would be rich by now," she elbowed him, "and I would totally pawn you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Mm-hm. I highly doubt it. I'm un-pawnable."

"Hey that's not even a word. I win, and you lose by default of fake wordage."

"Well then you lose because wordage isn't a word either."

"Nuh-uh, you lost first so I win. That doesn't count," she stuck out her tongue, "ha ha!"

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "Are you challenging me?"

"Are you challenging me?" she raised her eyebrows, trying hard not to laugh, but letting a grin escape.

"I asked first."

"Well I asked second. What's your point?"

"What's _your_ point?"

"I don't have one."

"Neither do I. You still didn't answer my question."

"There's nothing to answer."

"I think you are challenging me," Seto folded his arms, coolly staring at her.

Serenity mimicked his pose, "Maybe I am… and maybe I _am_." (1)

He laughed, "That is ridiculous."

She grinned, "Oh yeah, well not as ridiculous as you."

"Oh really? Maybe I just need to teach you a lesson."

"Nope, I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"You have to catch me first," she laughed as she jumped off the bench and ran further into the park.

"No fair, you cheated!" he called out as he ran after her.

She just laughed in response and kept running. _He's way taller than me so it shouldn't be too hard for him to catch up._

She ran for a few moments longer, then paused to rest against a tree. She looked back behind her, yet didn't see anything. _Hm that's odd. I could've sworn he was—_

A hand reached out and touched her arm, "Got you!"

She jumped back and let out a yelp. Seto stood there holding onto her arm laughing.

"You scared me!"

He quit laughing and grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"Oh c'mon you started it."

She mock glared at him.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back, "Accept my sincerest apologies for frightening you."

She blushed, "Thanks."

They stood gazing at each other. Seto leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled back. He looked into her eyes searching for any discomfort or even worse, dislike. Serenity bit her lip then pulled his head back down to kiss him again. _I could get used to this!_ She mentally chimed.

* * *

**A/N:**** So yes, another end to another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and the favorites. It makes my day! :-) So if you guys have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen, I'm open to them. Until next time, chow!**

**(1) A SNL skit with Will Ferrell & Molly Shannon. It's really funny. :-D**

**P.S. I almost forgot! Nii-sama is Japanese for big/older brother. I don't know why I used it, just felt like it suited the moment. (lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Konichiwa everyone! I'm so glad that you all like this story so much! :-) So cookies to all of you wonderful readers! I'm hoping this chapter will do you guys justice. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ivory Tears does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may be contained within this work of fiction, such as Late Night Alumni's 'Sunrise Comes Too Soon'. You guys should listen to that song!!!**

**Part III**

"Oh Mai, I'm so nervous!" Serenity bit her lip.

Mai looked up and saw Serenity pacing the floor.

She laughed, "Why? It's your anniversary. What's to be nervous about?"

Serenity threw her hands up in the air, "What's to be nervous about!? First of all, what am I going to wear? What about my hair!"

She flung herself on the couch and covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow.

Mai sat down next to her, "For real Serenity, what's bothering you?"

She raised up, "I.. I just.. I've never been with anyone for this long. It's kind of daunting."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise. And besides, what do you think Kaiba feels like? I'm sure he's twice as nervous as you."

"You really think so? Even if he is, he always acts so cool and nonchalant," she sighed, "I envy that sometimes."

Mai smiled, "Well he may act that way, but I bet you money he's nothing except a bundle of nerves."

"I sure hope so, it would make it a lot easier," laughed Serenity.

"See? Now don't you feel a little better?" Elbowed Mai.

"I suppose so," she smiled.

"Good, now let's get you all dolled up."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The little shop's bell rang as he left. Glancing around he noticed not a lot of people were out. He mentally shrugged and started to walk back home. He didn't know what spurred him to walk instead of drive, but it was nice to be out.

Seto was bundled in his trench coat against the unusual chill in the air. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and smiled to himself. _One whole year._

As he continued down the sidewalk he thought back on the past twelve months. _It's been too good to be true._ _Of course every relationship has it's up and downs, even with this one, yet.. _Seto thought to himself. _She's all laughter and hazel eyes.. and love. Yes love._ He smiled again and pocketed the velvet box.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The day sped by at an alarming speed, and Serenity found herself staring at the clock face all too soon. _He'll be here any minute._ She was so nervous she caught herself chewing her nails. A loud knock on the door caused her to jump. She answered it and saw Seto standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"I hope pink is alright, they were completely out of red. Odd considering it's a flower shop that primarily sells roses," he grinned and held them out.

"Oh yes. They're lovely," she brought them to her face and inhaled their scent, "let me put them in water."

She dashed off to the kitchen and in a few minutes met him back at the door.

"Are you ready?"

She smiled, "Only if you are."

He held his arm out, "Then let us be off."

Seto glanced at Serenity and felt himself becoming giddy in anticipation with the surprise he had in mind. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned and smiled. He dipped his head and kissed her cheek.

"I hope tonight exceeds your expectations."

She laughed, "With you I never know what to expect."

He grinned, "Good."

She rolled her eyes and let him help her into his car. He slid into the driver's side and the two were off. They talked of work, school, and family. Serenity kept randomly asking what her gift was and Seto would only laugh and say 'a secret'. They arrived at a lovely seaside restaurant.

"It's so pretty here," Serenity said, gazing at the surrounding landscape.

Seto held her hand and led her up the steps, "I thought you would like it. I passed by it on the way to pick up Mokuba one day, and it caught my attention.'

"I can see how," she smiled.

He led her inside to a table, hidden in a little niche away from the main dining room, so as to afford them privacy. It was seated in front of a bay window overlooking the coast. There was even a door that led to a small path leading to the waterfront.

"This is wonderful, Seto."

He smiled, "This isn't even the best part."

A waiter appeared and took their orders. As he was leaving Serenity heard violin music. She gazed around and saw a little stage with a couple of live musicians. The music was soothing and fitted the atmosphere nicely. It kind of had a jazz feel to it. Serenity faced Seto and met his intense gaze.

"Would you like for me to give you or gift now or later?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, then she grinned, "Later. What about you, do you want yours now or later?"

"I didn't realize you had bought me a gift."

She gave him a 'for real' look.

"You really didn't have to get me anything, but I pick later as well."

She smiled, "Good."

The waiter brought their food over and the conversation lapsed for a bit. After they had finished, the music changed a little as a couple of more musicians joined them. A woman walked up onto the stage. A soft melody started with the violin and acoustic guitar.

The woman started to sing into the microphone, "_Sunrise following the goodbyes, following the night like you disappear too soon. But it stays here in the morning rays, spinning from the night with you underneath the half moon._"

Seto held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

She laughed, "Oh I'm not very good, you know that."

He shrugged, "Nobody can see us from this corner, c'mon it will be nice."

She bit her lip and then smiled, "What the hey."

Seto pulled her to her feet and started a simple slow dance.

"_Close my eyes and you'll still be here with me. Close my eyes. The sunrise comes too soon. So I leave lounging through an endless day, dreaming of tonight with you, everything we do. It's just time from moving to the sublime, from waiting for tonight with you underneath the half moon. Close my eyes and you'll still be here. Close my eyes_," the female vocalist crooned.

Serenity laid her head on Seto's chest.

"This song is so very lovely," she sighed in contentment.

"_The sunrise comes so soon. Sunrise comes soon. Well I might come over to just tide me over, cause the waiting might kill me if I don't come over. Why does time move slowly when I'm not with you?_

_And the sunrise comes too soon. Well I might come over to just tide me over, cause the waiting might kill me if I don't come over. Why does time move slowly when I'm not with you? And the sunrise comes too soon_."

The song ended as softly as it had started. The group bowed and took a short intermission. Seto led Serenity back over to their seats.

"This has been beyond my wildest dreams, thank you."

Seto smiled, "You're welcome."

He reached out and held her hand. Serenity blushed then her eyes brightened. She reached into her purse and pulled out a gift-wrapped box.

She held it out and he took it, "What is it?"

She laughed, "Open it silly."

He gently pulled off the wrapping paper and his eyes widened. He looked back at her laughing eyes and sweet smile.

"This is.."

"I know you've always wanted it. I passed by an antique shop and decided to go in, and there it was underneath a bunch of hats," she giggled, "such a weird place for it."

Seto held up the sheet music for Liebestraume Notturno III in awe, "I've looked everywhere for this."

Serenity's smiled widened, "Even better."

He placed it gingerly back into the box. He stood up and took her hand.

"Come, let us walk together."

"Alright."

They took the small door near the table, and walked the small path down to the beach. As they were walking, Serenity took off her shoes.

"I've always liked the feel of sand between my toes," she grinned at him.

Seto bent down and started un-lacing his shoes.

"What're you doing?"

"Joining you of course," he smirked.

He finished that, then rolled his pants up so as they wouldn't drag along the ground.

Serenity giggled and grabbed his hand. As they walked along the shore, the tide came in and washed away their footprints. Seto stopped walking and threw his shoes further up onto the beach. He grabbed Serenity's and did the same.

"What in the world are you doing?"

He grinned and pulled her into the ocean.

She squealed, "Are you crazy?"

"About you," he said as he picked her up bridal style.

She laughed, "Seto put me down."

"If you insist."

"No, wait!"

He placed her in the water. It only met their calves.

She splashed him, "Meanie."

He grinned, "Really?"

She laughed, "Don't you dare," she turned to run.

He grabbed her waist and spun her around. They were pressed flush against each other.

"Serenity Wheeler I believe I'm in love with you," he whispered as he pressed his nose to hers.

"Good thing Seto Kaiba. I'm in love with you too," she whispered back.

He kissed her gently and led her back to the shore. Seto reached into his pocket and felt the little velvet box. Before they left the shallowness of the tide, he spun around.

"Serenity."

He knelt down, mindless of the wet sand dirtying his pants.

Serenity blushed, "Yes?"

He pulled out the box and flipped it open, "Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

She gasped, "Oh Seto," her hands flew to her mouth.

"You mean the world to me. I know how cliché that sounds, but you do. You have made me so very happy. More than you could know, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I think about you constantly, and I.. I need you," Seto blushed.

"I love you Serenity."

Serenity wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I love you too, so very much. Yes Seto, I will marry you."

He kissed her passionately and placed the ring onto her finger. She helped him up all the while covering him with kisses and "I love you's". The two picked up their shoes and walked back to the restaurant. Seto paid the tab, gathered their things, and escorted Serenity back to the car.

Serenity gazed at the ring in the fading twilight. It was beautiful and not to gaudy, just what she liked. He knew her so well. She gazed over at him, fussing over the valet not being quick enough. She laughed and he looked over at her.

"What?"

She smiled, "Nothing, I'm just so happy."

"Me too," he squeezed her hand.

As they drove off in the direction of the setting sun, Serenity's eye caught two stars twinkling madly in the darkening sky. _It seems I'm not the only one with a starry eyed surprise._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Author's Note:**** So yes, this chapter was a bit touch and go. I think it turned out okay, or at least I'm hoping so! ^^' The song in this chapter is all I listened to, so as to get my mojo going. (lol) **

**Anyhow, as sad as this is to say, this is the last chapter. I hoped all of you liked this half as much as I liked writing it. ^_^ I'm going to try and write another story really soon. Lotsa love you guys!! (throws confetti) **

**Shout out to all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters:**** (And yes I know those aren't real words ;-P )**

**midnight blue08**

**Mirokusonlybabe**

**cdcase**

**Autumn Thief**

**Angelus Draco**

**Shinki**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**BeyrutoAddict**

**Azera-v**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone and if I did, sorry!! Holla atchas lata! ^^**


End file.
